


Run Wild

by ScorpionCyclone555



Series: How They Met [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: CBS Scorpion, How They Met, Multi, Quintis - Freeform, Team Scorpion Origins, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionCyclone555/pseuds/ScorpionCyclone555
Summary: "I tried to rescue you from being mugged, but instead I got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after having your wallet stollen”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little more difficult than I first predicted. But I got it done!

Happy leans her bike against the brick wall of the trashy alleyway. This is where she had agreed to meet up with Walter an hour from now. For who knows what reason this time.

She had wanted to get there early, so she could work on something before he got there and talked her ears off about logistics and experiments he's been doing recently. Or how to establish a coding system that could decipher blah blah blah, and blah. She honestly didn't care.

It was definitely an odd place for Walter to ask to meet up. Out of all the other places he could have requested, he picked a dirty and smelly alleyway. But judging by the fact that they work out of a dingy garage, she shouldn't be too surprised.

In the midst of taking off her helmet and jacket she hears footsteps from the end of the alleyway. Then a splash of water.

She looks up and sees a man dressed in all black, his face covered with a dark mask. He had stepped into a large puddle of water pooled in the uneven crevices of the cement.

She places her hands on her hips and sighs. She couldn't believe someone was going to try and mug her again, they should've learned their lesson by now. "I'd leave now dude, if you know what's good for ya"

He doesn't do anything, he just stands there, with his arms hanging at his sides, and she could almost swear she could see him shaking a bit.

She's about to yell at him again and call him out, when she feels a hand on her face. Covering her mouth, and another one covering eyes; blinding her. Instinctively she kicks out behind her, and pulls back her elbow to connect with her attackers ribs.

There's a crunch after she makes contact, and a yelp of pain; but the hands are still covering her mouth and view, so she bites down hard on their fingers. She doesn't let go until she can taste the blood deep into her mouth, and the intruder is wrenching his hand away from her mouth.

She hears a cry of pain, as the hand tears away from her eyes as well, and she spins around to see the man clutching his bleeding hand.

She growls at him, and brings up her knee to kick him, and he stumbles back further, with a groan.

She's about to land a punch to his jaw when she feels a hand on her wrist. Then it being twisted at an angle to be painfully pinned to her back. While her body is pressed against the cold brick wall.

"Let go you bastard!" She yells.

She feels something cold and hard press to her back through her leather jacket. "Give me your money" he snaps in a gruff voice, and she can hear the slight tremble in his voice.

Happy grunts, and stays perfectly still, in fear of being shot.

She's about to comply when she hears someone yell at the end of the alleyway. "Hey, leave her alone"

Her head spins to look at the tall man with a scruffy beard standing there. With a sandwich in his hand, and a ridiculous hat on his head.

"What did you say?" The man in the mask threatens, letting go of Happy, and stepping away from her.

The man takes a bite of his sandwich, before stepping forward. "I said to let her go" he says, through a mouthful of bread and cheese.

Happy cannot believe the guy. There he is, standing at the end of a dangerous alley, with a sandwich in his hand. He doesn't seem to have any care that the man he's confronting has a gun in his hand. Pointed at him.

He takes another step towards the man with the gun. "Shoot me" he says with a smirk, nodding down to the gun in the mans trembling hands.

"I dare you" he says, squinting his eyes at the man as he sized him up. Taking another bit of his sandwich in the process. Just to prove he wasn't scared.

The man shakes a bit under his intense stare, and drops the gun, before running away like a frightened cat.

She sees him grinning to himself as he watches him run, and glances over at Happy, who raises her eyebrows at him.

There's a shadow moving out of the corner of her eye, and before she can warn him a gunshot rings out. As an ear piercing scream fills the air, and she sees his knees buckle as he falls to the ground in a heep.

The man attacking her earlier held the gun up, aiming at Happy. As the man on the ground hisses in pain, as he clutches his shoulder to attempt to stop the oncoming flow of blood.

Happy throws up her hands above her head, in surrender. She really didn't like the idea of getting shot at the moment. Or at any moment honestly.

"Gimme your wallet" he says, keeping the gun steady, and taking several steps closer.

Slowly, she reaches one hand behind her back to retrieve her wallet from her back pocket, and tossed it over to the intruder.

He snickers, and stuffs it in his pocket, before taking several steps back. Over the bleeding man still on the ground.

She watches as he glances down at the groaning man. He flips the gun in his hand, using the handle to hit him across the head; Knocking him out, before running away.

Happy lowers her arms as soon as he disappears around the corner. She runs up to the man, and kneels down beside him.

She takes his face in her hands and slaps his cheeks a couple times in an attempt to wake him up.

When she receives no response she grumbles and starts digging through his pockets. She finds a wallet, and keys.

She looks in the wallet, to find a license. 'Dr. Tobias M. Curtis' it read.

She grunts in annoyance and stuffs the wallet back in his pocket, and uses her flannel she had wrapped around her waist to wrap around his shoulder.

After securing it tightly, she stands up to find his car. It couldn't be that far from here if he was walking around with the keys in his pocket. Unless he just liked to walk around in the dirty parts of LA without a car. Which she highly doubted.

She sees a blue Monte Carlo parked along the empty street. Not to far away from the sub shop he must have grabbed his lunch at.

She grins, before running back to the alley, to pull him to the car.

She really didn't want to leave her bike there, but she couldn't really take the unconscious man to the hospital on her bike.

Moving him though, proved to be more difficult than she first thought. He was much heavier than he looked, that was for sure.

Toby's POV...

Toby felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he wakes up. He has a pounding headache, and his neck feels like it was twisted around backwards. It was really uncomfortable.

It takes a couple minutes for everything to come rushing back into his already crowded head. 

He was walking back to his car, after picking up his lunch at his favorite sub shop, when he heard someone yelling. And being the behaviorist he was he could tell it was a cry of pain and distress.

He debates it for a moment, but decides that it wouldn't hurt to check things out, just to make sure everything is okay.

Stepping around and into the alley he heard the scream from, he saw a woman being pressed into a wall, with a man in a black mask pressed against her, whispering in her ear.

The only reason he would be in that awkward position is if he was holding a weapon to her, or trying to seduce her, but that didn't seem very likely with the way things were looking. Also, his arm was bent at an awkward angle, which was a dead giveaway.

"Hey! Leave her alone" he shouts, before he can stop himself. It was as if it were instinct.

When the man turns around swiftly and points the gun at him, he smirks. He can already tell that the whole thing is just a bluff. His hand was wobbly and shaky as he pointed the gun, and he can hear his voice rise an octave when he yells "what did you say"

He attempts to calm his own racing heart by acting as if nothing is awry. So he takes a bite of his sandwich and focuses on the delicious taste, rather than the dangerous weapon.

He continued to tease the man, and he could tell he was starting to loose his nerves. And he continued to smirk as he ran back down the alley in a panic.

He felt pride, but not for very long. There was a loud gunshot following short after, and then he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder, as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Too focused on the pain to think of anything else.

That's about all he remembers, before waking up with the lingering pain in his shoulder.e

'Great, I get shot for trying to help somebody' he grumbles, as he moves his head just a bit to ease the twinge in his neck.

There's an annoying beeping sound beside him. One he recognizes, and knows quite well. 

He cracks open his eyes, barely, before closing them quickly again from the blinding light obscuring his vision.

A deep throated groan emits from his mouth, as he attempts to open his eyes again, but slower this time.

There's a panicked voice beside him, that he can't quite recognize. But that's probably because of the pain meds he must have been put on.

He reaches out his hand a little, with a goofy grin as he grumbles. "Sly, are you messing with me again"

"Sorry, but I'm not Sly" he hears, and it's a woman's voice. Definitely not Sly.

His eyes squint open the rest of the way, and he winces when he twists his neck to look at who spoke.

There was a woman sitting in a chair against the wall, a few feet away from the hospital bed he was laying in. She had Raven black curls, and a petite figure. It takes him a while to recognize her as the girl being mugged earlier.

He points a drowsy and accusing finger at her. Unable to think coherent thoughts completely, "you're the reason I got shot" he says, with a cheeky smirk.

He watches as she nods her head, and places the car magazine she was reading at the table sitting beside her. "I know, and I apologize...how are you feeling" she asks in almost a monotone.

"I would feel much better if I could get a name and a kiss" he snickers.

He sees the way her hands clench, and her shoulders straighten, that she was trying her best not to punch him, and be polite.

She lets out an easy breath before answering him. "My name is Happy...and as for the kiss...it's not happening." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Toby nods his head, because that's all he was really expecting, and turns his head back to the position it once was, and closes his eyes again.

"Do you mind calling my friend Sly. He's probably worried sick" he says.

Before Happy can give an answer, the door to the room swings open, and a tall man with brown hair and a long white coat walks in. "Toby! I thought I told you, you had the week off. Didn't expect you in here this soon" he says, with a smile, as he checks the clipboard.

Toby glances over to see Happy raise a confused eyebrow at the greeting between the two. "I would say it's nice to see you Mike...but I don't feel very nice at the moment"

Dr. Mike gives a hearty laugh, as he checks Toby's vitals and IV. Along with his injured arm, and head.

After he's done, and they make brief conversation, Mike turns to Happy. "You never mentioned having a lady friend Toby. The way you talk, I'd expect to hear something about her by now"

Toby spins his head over to gaze at Happy, with a grin, and a wink. "In all honesty, I just met her; but she seems very charming, don't you think?"

Happy can't help but roll her eyes, as he and the doctor continue as if she weren't even there.

After the doctor leaves Happy fishes out her phone, and turns to leave, but Toby is quick to stop her before she reaches the door.

"Wait, before you go. I want you to know that I am really grateful to you, for bringing me here. I honestly had no clue that guy was behind me" 

Happy pauses, and turns back around to face Toby's figure on the bed. Out of all the smart-mouth things he's said in the short while she's known him, she didn't expect him to be a grateful or sincere person.

"Your-your welcome" she stutters a bit. "Did you want me to call that Sly guy for you?" She says it so softly he almost doesn't hear her.

"If you could please" he gives her the phone number, and she dials him up.

"Hello...is this Sly?" She asks, then pauses. And Toby could almost swear he can hear Sylvester's panicked voice through the phone. "Well, Sylvester. Your friend Toby is at the hospital-wha, no. I'm not a bookie- an-no I did not beat him u- no, I don't think- OKAY! Just cool it!" She yells into the phone.

"Toby helped me, from being mugged, and got shot in the proce- No! He is not dead! Why would I be calling you if he was dead! No I don-I'm sorry, but-Thats enough!! Just come to the hospital, jeez!" She yells, one last time before ending the call a bit forcefully.

She spins on her heels to face Toby, with a scowl on her face, only to see him dying of laughter.

"What're you laughing at?" She snaps.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath again so he can speak. "I'm sorry, it's just tha-" he starts laughing again, and Happy tries to sit patiently until he stops.

"It's just that, Sly probably crapped his pants when you yelled at him. I can pretty much see his face" he says, wiping away a couple tears from his eyes with his good hand, and resting it on his forehead to ease the migraine.

He can see the corners of Happy's lips quirk up for just a moment, before falling back down into a straight line.

She glances at her phone nervously for a moment, before looking back up at him and then at the door.

Toby notices and cocks his head to the side curiously. "Why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous!" She snaps, pushing her phone quickly into her pocket.

The door cracks open, and a nurse sticks her head in to speak with Happy. "Ma'am, a man in the waiting room is requesting to speak with you"

Happy's eyes widen nervously, and she nods her head, while she wrongs her hands. "Let him in, in about two minutes"

She wasn't one too usually show her fear, but this was a different story. She had a reason to be scared now.

The nurse nods her head, and shuts the door again after leaving. Once she's gone, Happy spins around to face Toby.

"I need to ask you a favor" she says quickly. Leaning closer to him, and speaking with a softer voice.

Toby nods his head, but doesn't say anything.

"My ex is the man out there, and he doesn't really like the fact that I broke things off, so he's sort of been stalking me for the past week, so I need you to act as my boyfriend, or friend, or whatever. I really don't want to talk to him right now" she spits out. Glancing at the door multiple times, just to be sure he isn't coming yet..

Toby smiles, "is this your fancy way of asking my out Ms. Happy?" 

She smacks his arm, with a frown. "This is serious you jerk. If Walter were here I'd ask him to do it. But he's not, and you're my only option at the moment"

Toby opens his mouth to speak, but the doors to the room are thrown open. And a very angry looking man struts in.

Happy backs up a bit, towards Toby's bed. "Hey Nick, what are you doing here" she asks.

Toby can see her visibly tense, and block herself off.

"I'm here to bring you home. I don't know why you ran off" he said, stepping further into the room and closer to Happy.

Toby ignores the pain in his arm and head for a moment, and sits all the way up, and reaches out a hand to the man getting closer to them.

"Hello, my name is Toby, I don't think we've met" he says, blocking the man from taking any closer towards her.

Nick, as Happy referred to him as, glared at him, and attempted to push his hand away before looking back over at Happy. "Who's this?"

Toby interrupts him before she can get a word out. "I'm her boyfriend. Now who are you" he asks, sending him his own cocky glare.

Happy takes a step closer to Toby, her shoulder brushing against his arm.

Nick growls at him, "what's a little wimp like you dating my girl?" 

Toby chuckles to himself, and wraps an arm around Happy's waist. Unsure as to whether she will hit him for it or not. "If you must know I just got shot I the shoulder for 'your girl' and I'd appreciate if you'd leave so I could get some rest...oh, and stop following 'MY girl'. The nurse will escort you out" he says, waving goody bye to him, as the nurse tries to lead him out by the arm.

He can tell the man really does not want to leave, but he couldn't really hurt him without getting arrested. And Toby didn't feel that great, and when he didn't feel that great, he was sort of a jerk. More of a jerk than he usually was.

So when the door closes, he lets go of Happy, and falls back against the pillow, groaning while he presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. "This is an absolute terrible migraine"

Sitting up, had definitely not been a good idea at the time. Cause his head was pounding and throbbing like a machine gun.

Happy rolls her eyes, at him, and hands him a couple pills of Tylenol. "Here...and thanks for all...that" she says, waving her hand at the door, after handing over the medicine.

He waves her off, as he lays a flat hand on his forehead. "It's no problem. Even though I know you weren't telling me the whole truth. It was my pleasure to help a damsel out."

He pops them in his mouth and swallows them without even a swig of water, like he's taken them his whole life, and she sneers at him.

He just lays there for a second, while she sits back in the chair, resting his eyes, and waiting for the throb in his head to cool down. "Talk"

Happy's eyes squint together as she glances up at him. "Are you talking to me?"

He nods his head, and let's out a shaky breath. "Talk. I need to...work brain" he points a finger to his skull, tapping it a few times for emphasis.

"Okay...what do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything" he sighs.

Happy thinks for a moment before starting off. "Well...I've been working on a new project. A motorcycles front wheels usually dispense more water than the back, and I was able to develop a more efficient back wheel, to tread..." Happy gets lost in the explanation, she doesn't even notice that Toby fell asleep halfway through her lengthy conversation.

She chuckles to herself and sits back and continues to read her magazine until he woke up.

About halfway into her third magazine, a large man with curly hair and large glasses, came running in. Breathing in quick big gulps of air. 

She sees him spot Toby lying on the cot, and raises her eyebrow when he runs up to the bed in an awkward little walk, slash run, without paying any mind to her. "Toby! Toby, Toby!" He says, slapping him in the cheek several times in an attempt to wake him up.

Toby shoots up into a sitting position, before wincing and covering his face with his hands again. "What the heck Sly! You couldn't leave me at peace for a second?!" He yells, laying back down carefully on the cot.

Happy snickers, and tucks her legs underneath her and continues her reading. 

"Well, what do you expect! I thought you were gonna die, when an angry lady called me telling me you were in the hospital! What was I supposed to think" Sylvester whines.

Toby chuckles, "dude. You need to chill." Then he turns his attention over towards Happy with a grin, and a yawn. "Happy, meet Sly; Sly, meet Happy."

Happy gives a half wave, and Sylvester frowns and gives a pitiful wave in response. "Toby, there's an odd man outside asking to come into the room. He says he knows Happy, but..." Toby stops him before he could continue. 

"Was he large, and scary looking?" Sylvester shakes his head, "no, skinny, with a scar on his lip. He had really dark hair, and I could tell he was irritated, since they wouldn't let him through...because of some guy before him. It took a while for them to even let me in."

Before Toby had a chance to explain, Happy was running out the door, and towards the waiting room. Leaving the two alone.

A moment later she returned with the tall man Sylvester had described, and she gestures to Toby. "See, I told you I wasn't making something up" she says, crossing her arms.

The man scrunched up his nose, as he walks up to Toby, and sticks out his hand. "My name is Walter O'Brien, and I am a genius"

Toby snorts in amusement, "and I am The Incredible Hulk, and I like to smash things"

He can see Happy trying to keep a straight face from behind Walter, and he watches as Walter frowns, and turns to look at Happy. "I don't like him, he's mocking my intelligence"

Toby is quick to respond, "well maybe I wouldn't mock you, if you'd deflate that humongous head you got there on your scrawny neck"

Happy walks around Walter, to press a hand on Toby's arm. "Toby, please be nice to my boss" she says through gritted teeth.

Walter doesn't know whether to feel angry or offended, before taking a step closer to him.

He glances up at Sylvester ringing his hand on the other side of the bed. "Toby, I thought I've told you the probability of getting injured again with belittling and mocking people you don't know"

Toby rolls his eyes. "Sly, I know what I'm doing. I'm a Harvard trained behaviorist remember"

Sylvester puts his hands on his hips, and shakes a finger at Toby like he's lecturing a child. "And a Harvard trained behaviorist should know that people do not take well to being insulted and cheated."

Walter pauses a second, before taking a step back. And pointing to the two. "Are you...geniuses too"

"That we are Einstein"

Walter frowns, and Happy rolls her eyes, because she knows what he's about to say next. "Einsteins IQ was 160, mine is 197"

Toby laughs, "well Mr. 197, it's really nice to meet you. You have a very wonderful employee on your hands," he cups his hand around his mouth, like he's telling a secret. "She really likes motorcycles, she talked about it for probably a straight hour, he says, jutting a finger at Happy, still standing next to him.

She hits him hard, and he winces. "Ow"

Walter ignores the comment. "I would like you two to come work for me"

Happy's about to object, and Toby raises his eyebrows, and Sylvester clocks his head to the side in curiosity. "Crazy genius says what now?" They both say at the same time.

"I'm trying to establish a team of geniuses, specializing in computers and mechanics, amongst other things. And I believe you two would be a great addition."

Happy's shaking her head in disagreement, while Toby's grinning from ear to ear, and she know it's not just because he got offered a job, by the way he glances up at her. "We'd love to work for you. How much will we be payed?"

Sylvester smacks him for being impolite, an Walter doesn't blink an eye before answering his question. "That all depends on how well the business goes. So are you in?" He asks, folding his arms behind his back.

Happy deflates, after realizing she lost the battle, and Toby elbows her playfully in the side. "Oh, we are in O'Brien".


End file.
